Tamora Pierce Trailers
by dirksies
Summary: Ever wanted to see a Tamora Pierce movie? So do I! Well, here is a taste of what a Tamora Pierce movie might look like. I hope to do other books later, from the Emelan world and Tortall. Discontinued
1. Magic in the Weaving

Ever wondered what a Circle of Magic movie would look like? Well, so did I, but I couldn't really write a script for a movie because that would be like writing the book. But, anyway, I came up with the next best thing, a trailer! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, though it would be really cool to direct a Tamora Pierce movie….

* * *

(black screen, slow music/chimes fade in)

(fade-in of a girl braiding blue, red, and green strings. Girl Sandry looks up to the fading oil lamp, then concentrates back on the braiding. Braid starts to glow)

(quick zoom-in on braid, then fade out)

(the screen flashes, writing appears)

**said**** and wrote:** **Four Orphan Children**

(writing fades, hear seagulls call. Chimes still going)

(see a black girl on a plank of wood (presumably in the ocean). She Daja looks over and sees a floating box. Girl looks hungrily at it. She jerks her finger and it moves toward her. Girl grabs the box)

(Fade-out, and screen flashes/words appear)

**said**** and wrote:**** With Strange Powers**

(music picks up)

(flash to, a boy Briar pat some moss on a jail floor as he stands up)

(flash to, a girl Tris crying, lying on a bed as a high wind whips around the room. Girls screaming.)

(screen flashes/words appear)

**said**** and wrote:**** Have Been Found,**

(a quick flash of a man Niko smiling)

**said**** and wrote:**** And are Being Trained in Their Crafts,**

(flashes of Briar, Daja, Sandry, and Tris working (gardening, smithing, spinning, and making the water spout))

(music gets faster,chimes louder)

**said**** and wrote:**** To Protect Their New Home From the Power of Nature.**

(See the Hub, zoom-out to see all of Winding Circle)

(flashes of breaking pots and ground shaking)

**wrote:**** Circle of Magic: Sandry's Book**

(flash)

**said:**** Coming to a theater near you.**

* * *

So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, because I had a lot of fun writing it. Read and Review please! 


	2. Power in the Storm

Hi all! First I would like to say thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou to all of my awesome reviewers! You made me feel really special! I don't plan to do the movies but I do plan to do all the Tamora Pierce books into trailers(eventually), and they probably won't be in any order, expect that each series willbe together. Response to some of my reviewers….

Pussin Boots: Thank you for being my first reviewer!

Pinky: maybe I will e-mail tammy…..

Gatermage: yeah, I had heard that.

Chica Verde: it doesn't _have_ to begin that way, and I am stubborn so it doesn't ;)

Skysong: I was thinking about doing that and I probably will for the other CofM trailers, but at the time I was to lazy to look up the name on the internet. Thanks for the tip.

Celestial Secrets: I agree with Peter Jackson as a director, but it would have to be someone who would swear on their sacred honor that they would be loyal to the books. : )

Okay, everyone who my comments are not to is probably bored stiff so, here is the next trailer!

* * *

(same music as before, chimes. Black screen)

**said:**** Sixteen days after the earthquake, a new threat has come**

(show children (Tris, Sandry, Daja, and Briar) cleaning up)

(flashes to a fly over of pirate ships)

(black screen)

**said:**** With a new discovery**

(pictures of a "boomstone" exploding, and people shouting/ screaming. Battle noises)

(picture fades to black)

**said:**** The new mages are called on again, to protect their new home.**

(music speeds up. Flashes of Tris zapping a "boomstone", Sandry making bandages, Daja hitting her hammer on metal on an anvil, and Briar growing the thorns)

(music stops suddenly)

(see a woman(Lark))

**Woman voice (Lark): It's so simple… **

(black out, gold writing appears)

**wrote:**** The Power in the Storm**

**said:**** Coming to a theater near you.**

* * *

Did you like? I hope so! Please review, oh goodly reviewers! And thanks again! 


End file.
